Just A Girl
by Su Broderick
Summary: A Rosalie Song Fic...  From the son Just a Girl By No Doubt.


**Ok, so This one is my Frist English songfic... be good with me! pleaseee!**

* * *

**RPOV.**

Everywhere I walk there's always people looking at me. I'm just your prototype girl. What everyone wants.

Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
I'm exposed, and it's no big surprise  
Don't you think I know exactly where I stand?  
This world is forcing me to hold your hand

Royce smiled at me, he is just so lovely. We are perfect to each other too. Everyone envy us, we are both good looking and, well that's all you need in life. He took my hand, there in the middle of the park, where everyone was watching us. I smiled; I knew what was coming up next.

'Cause I'm just a girl, a little ol' me  
Well, don't let me out of your sight  
Oh, I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
So don't let me have any rights  
Oh, I've had it up to here

This was what I had always asked for. I mean, Me + A goodlooking/polite/rich guy = Perfect ending, I hoped so. In a year we would probably have kids, but that would obviously be after we moved to a new house, a white big new house, with a big garden full with roses in honor to my name.

The moment that I step outside  
So many reasons for me to run and hide  
I can't do the little things I hold so dear  
'Cause it's all those little things that I fear

"Rosalie Lillian Hale" he said whilst going into one knee and taking out a beautiful, big, shiny gold ring "would you please do me the honor of marring me? "

"Of course I will" I replied and he put the ring on my finger.

_Rosalie Lillian King_, yes that was definitely going to work, and better of all everyone was staring at us.

Little did I know what my heart was really feeling, or what was going to happen next.

'Cause I'm just a girl, I'd rather not be  
'Cause they won't let me drive late at night  
Oh, I'm just a girl, guess I'm some kind of freak  
'Cause they all sit and stare with their eyes

"Rosalie?" I heard Royce voice from behind, so I turned "I told you she was beautiful" he said to one of the guys he was with. He started walking towards me, his arms opened for me "c'mon and show me love" he was definitely drunk; still I wasn't prepared to what was going to happen next.

Oh, I'm just a girl, take a good look at me  
Just your typical prototype  
Oh, I've had it up to here  
Oh, am I making myself clear?

He took away my clothe with his arms. First he ripped my jacket, then he "apologized" and "hugged" me to get me warm. He smelled in such a horrible way I tried to make a little distance between us.

I'm just a girl, I'm just a girl in the world  
That's all that you'll let me be

Oh, I'm just a girl living in captivity  
Your rule of thumb make me worrisome  
Oh, I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  
What I've succumbed to is making me numb

Nothing worked, he was stronger, he was bigger, he was drunk, and he had his friends. They all came around me, they were laughing.

"I think she wants to get a bit of distance Roy" said one of the guys empathizing every "s" he said.

"You should teach her"

"Yeah, you should"

"Teach her now who is the one in charge, when you are married it's too late" they all started laughing and got even closer. I was surrounded.

Oh, I'm just a girl, my apologies  
What I've become is so burdensome  
Oh, I'm just a girl, lucky me  
Twiddle Dum, there's no comparison

"You, here! " Royce said pointing to the floor when he was standing, they all laugh, again.

"I think she does not get it" Said one of the guys "I'll help you" next thing I know I was on the floor, my head smashed with the pavement. I felt how some hand where pulling my clothe of but that didn't matter. I mean it did, but not as much as the fact that Royce had his feet pushing my face even harder to the ground… Still I could see him, he was enjoying himself. He was laughing while the rest of his friends took all of my clothes. Then he moved. He started touching me everywhere he could.

"She surely is a beauty Roy" more laughs.

It was cold, really cold when they finished up with me. All I could do was stay there, my tears were coming out of my eyes and I could smell the blood all over the place. Almost every part of me hurt, but I was sure it was worst that what I felt, after all the snow that was falling make it less painful.

Oh, I've had it up to  
Oh, I've had it up to  
Oh, I've had it up to here

My last thought before passing out was how I would revenge if I ever had a chance…Then, everything went black.

* * *

**I know how we always feel like Rose has everything she wishes for... but she paid a price for that...**

**Reviews PLEASE!**

_**Su.**_


End file.
